


I Never Wanted You To Find Out Like This

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dark Knight, Drabble, F/M, Reader Insert, arkham video game, at least gifs, but fluff??!?!, gif story, imagine, just in distress, no damsel, the frank castle smut i understand, tumblr is being a joffrey, what is going on in the world?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine finding out about Bruce being Batman





	I Never Wanted You To Find Out Like This

[visionarygod](https://tmblr.co/ZtAguw21dM01H)

[kane52630](https://tmblr.co/Zq8Ljv1inACOZ)

The bounds that strapped you down to the chair were chafing against your skin, as the bad guys who were standing around you, seemed to wait for something to happen. You had no idea why they even abducted you straight after work at Wayne Industries.

It didn’t take long until you could hear some noises outside, almost as if something was lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce.

Before you knew what was happening, the wooden ground caved in, a winged creature flying into the air. Your eyes were transfixed on the Dark Knight hanging by the ceiling. You breathed a sigh of relief, remembering the other few times when you had to be rescued - or more like, Batman deemed you a damsel of distress, while you were clearly capable of breaking a nose of one of the guys.

For some reason Batman fought more aggressively and intensely than usual as you could hear some bones crack. The groan leaving his lips as he endured a stab wound in his shoulder, felt like a punch in your stomach, knowing that you couldn’t stand to see him in pain because of you.

As a goon managed to get a hold of one of Batman’s gadgets, you gathered all your strength and anger by kicking him in the knees, making him fall to the ground and the grappling hook to get within the Dark Knight’s reach again. He used the man’s lost balance against him, by pulling by his pant leg with the help of his tech.

You panted, like your one selfless action already tired you out, before you looked up at your savior. “You know, I actually think I had it all under control.”

You savored the snort that left his mouth. “Let’s agree to disagree.”

You needed a few seconds to notice something was different about him, but then it felt like everything was starting to make sense. His voice modulator was no longer working, so you were able to detect his real voice.

“Bruce?”

“I never wanted you to find out like this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (My first imagine, sorry if this was bad, I was a bit lazy with this.) @coal000 Take a guess who this is ;) Hope you like this, hon.


End file.
